1. Field
The following description relates to a mobile communication terminal having an image conversion function.
2. Discussion of the Background
Typically, a plurality of photographed two-dimensional (2D) images of an object taken from several angles is combined to generate a three-dimensional (3D). This method involves photographing the same object from several angles and thus is troublesome. Also, this method involves a complex calculation for combining and correcting the photographed images taken from the several angles, and thus takes a long time to execute.